


Mean Girls

by orphan_account



Series: High School in GF [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And Pacifica is just a bitch, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, High School, Mabel's friends and family are always there for her, Older Pacifca, Older Pines Twins, Song Lyrics, light cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to a job transfer, Mabel and Dipper will be spending their Freshman-Senior years of high school in Gravity Falls High School! Everything is great until Pacifica begins bullying Mabel, Candy, Grenda, & Terra, a new friend of Mabel. Can they overcome the bullying? Can they put Pacifica in her place? Features the song "Mean Girls" by Rachel Crow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mean girls, mean girls

Both twins stumbled dejectedly down the stairs for breakfast.

"What's with the long faces, kiddos?" Stan asked, looking away from his newspaper.

The teenagers sighed.

"Today's our last day in Gravity Falls. Now we have to go back to school." Dipper explained.

"I don't wanna go back to school!" Mabel cried. "I love our home in Peidmont and all, but I love being here, too!"

Stan put down his newpaper and frowned, which made Dipper and Mabel uneasy at his sudden seriousness.

"Grunkle Stan, what happened?" Dipper asked cautiously.

"Well, kid, I got a call from your parents." Stan answered.

The twins shared a worried glance, then urged their great uncle to continue and tell them what he meant.

"Well, your mom and dad aren't working in Peidmont anymore, and they asked me to keep an eye on you for a while." he told them. He then smiled widely and added, "Because they got a job-transfer to Oregon and need me to watch you two while they move in! You two are going to be going to high school in Gravity Falls and living here for the next four years of school!"

The twins grinned.

"Really?!" they exclaimed.

Their great uncle nodded and they high-fived. They then quickly scarfed down their breakfast and returned upstairs to their room, where they unpacked anything they had packed the night before.

"I can't believe we get to live in Gravity Falls! Think of all the mysteries we'll be able to solve! We'll get to live around them every day!" Dipper gleefully cried.

"I know, right?! And I won't have to leave Candy and Grenda!" Mabel agreed.

"Yeah, and what do you think about Gravity Falls High School?"

"I'm sure we're gonna love it!"

* * *

Mabel tried to ignore her brother's frantic cries as she quickly ascended the stairs and ran into her room, locking the door behind her.

She collapsed on her bed, crying into her pillow and saying, "I _hate_ Gravity Falls High School!"

She cried for several minutes, ignoring her brother, as he knocked on her door and called her name. She finally lifted her face from her pillow and went to her bathroom. She washed off her face and took the cover off of her pillow, which was now covered in tears, a bit of drool (because that's what happens a lot of time when people cry a lot), and make up stains.

Slowly and quietly opening the door, Mabel walked downstairs to the laundry room and threw the pillow case in the proper hamper. Turning around, she found herself face-to-face with her brother.

"'Sup, Dip?" she asked, trying to sound and look as casual as possible. But tear stains were still visible on her cheeks, and her voice was cracked and hollow-sounding from crying.

Dipper did not reply. He only moved closer to Mabel and hugged her. Once again, she started crying.

"It's okay, Mabel. Just let it out. I'm here for you." Dipper whispered. Upon seeing their mother and father, Dipper quietly told them to go, shooting them a look that said, "Not now,"

After a few minutes, Dipper quietly whispered, "Mabel?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled in reply.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and slowy pulled away.

"Mabel, you can't keep letting them hurt you like this. You need to tell our parents or the principal or something." he said calmly.

Mabel only hung her head.

She finally asked, "And what's that gonna do, Dip? Pacifica's parents are rich. They could bribe the freakin' principal to keep his mouth shut about the whole thing! This is nearly the end of my sophmore year, and I've been bullied by Pacifica so much that I don't think I can take it anymore!"

Dipper sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

"Then what am I gonna do?! I'm so sick of Pacifica!" She buried her face in her brother's t-shirt. "I wish we had never moved to Gravity Falls!" she cried.

Dipper patted her on the back, trying to calm her. They stood there for several minutes before Mabel said she was okay, and went upstairs to wash her face. Dipper also went upstairs to his room so he could change shirts.

Mabel went to sleep that night thinking about Pacifica, and how she could get the rich brat off her case. She finally drifted off to sleep to the sound of the crickets chirping and the wind gently bending the trees outside.

* * *

Mabel stood at her locker, checking her hair and the little bit of make up that she wore in the mirror on the inside panel of the locker door. She wore a light blue sweater, decorated with musical notes, a pair of white and blue _Chaos+Clairity_ skinny jeans, and some light brown boots that reached mid-calf. She brushed her curly brown hair, placed a light blue headband in it, and grabbed her books out of the locker before shutting it.

Looking down the hall, she saw three of her best friends approaching her.

"Hey Mabel! Dude, you okay? Grenda, Candy, and I saw you run home crying yesterday." her friend, Terra, asked with concern.

Terra was a friend Mabel had made on the her first day at Gravity Falls High School. She had pale skin, which she claimed was due to her dislike of tanning. Her eyes were green, but changed in shade from light green, to bright green, to dark green, to a dull camouflage green, and several other shades. Her hair was brown like Mabel's, but with a red-ish tint, and some natural darker brown streaks to it. It fell to her mid-back, and had side-sweep bangs. She was pretty rebelious to being the _perfect daughter_ her parents expected her to be. In fact, in elementary school, she followed Pacifica because of her parents. It wasn't until some time during sixth grade that she stood up for herself and became a rebel. Now, she hates pink and designer clothing, and she normally wears black and other dark colors, along with some bright colors. She also has three piercings in each of her ears. Two where they would normally be, on the earlobe, and one at the top of the ear.

Mabel nodded. "Sure, I'm totally fine."

"Great, well-" Terra stopped mid-sentence, she, Candy, and Grenda becoming stiff and expressionless.

Terra, trying to seem casual as possible, reached out and tugged Mabel's sweater sleeve, whispering, "Mabel, we need to go. _Now._ "

But it was too late. Mabel froze as a new voice cut through the air. One that was cold, and condescending.

"Hello, _Mabel_. How's the Dork Posse?" Pacifica asked.

The teenage brunette turned around to find herself face-to-face with her rival.

Trying her best to ignore Pacifica's insults, she courteously replied, "Hey Pacifica. We're doing pretty good, how 'bout you?" She flashed a smile, which now had no braces.

Pacifica snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Nice try, hon, but I can't be killed with kindness." The blonde then directed her attention to Terra. "Terra, honey, stop hanging aound these losers. Be _my_ friend again. I'll make sure you get into all the exclusive concerts, always get the best and newest designer clothes; I'll make sure you, just my other two friends and I, are treated like royalty. You can still be friend." The Northwest heiress held out her hand. "What do you say, Terra?" she asked.

To Mabel's suprise and disappointment, Terra walked forward and took Pacifica's hand, a friendly yet evil smile painted on her lips to match Pacifica's expression. Then, Pacifica squeked in surprise and her face clearly showed she was in pain. She tried to get her hand out of Terra's grasp, but the rebel girl's grip was firm. She pulled Pacifica closer, there faces a few inches away.

"Stay away from my friends, and stop bullying Mabel. Or else, I _swear_ you'll regret it. And I will _never_ be your _friend_ again. Are we _clear_ , Northwest?" she growled.

Pacifica's friends stood a few feet away, watching with utter surprise, their mouths agape. Terra let Pacifica's hand go, and turned on her heel.

"Come on, guys, let's get to class." she said.

Pacifica watched in shock and anger as the four best friends walked away.

" _Oh, I won't be the one to regret something, Terra Brenden. I'll get you, and Mabel, and make you pay for embarrassing me. You'll_ _ **pay**_ _._ "

* * *

Mabel, Terra, Candy, and Grenda carried their lunch trays to a table. As soon as they sat down, everyone either moved to a different table or scooted as far down the table as they could. Mabel sighed and picked at her food as she watched it happen.

"Come on man, don't let 'em get to ya. You're better that that." Terra assured.

Mabel smiled and replied, "I know, it's just so hard to ignore it."

"Well, we're always there for you, Mabel. No matter what happens, you're best friends will be by your side." Candy promised.

"Yeah, we'll be there when Pacifica comes around to try and bully you. It makes me so mad when she does, too! I wanna put her in a headlock and make her feel pain!" Grenda exclaimed.

Terra chuckled. "Yeah! Bottom line- we're here for ya. We ain't goin' nowhere." Terra told her.

"Terra, you're such a hypocrite." Mabel chuckled.

Terra simutainiously raised an eyebrow and slurped up a spaghetti noodle, which looked both strange and comically funny. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she asked, a bit of an edge to her voice.

"You always walk around correcting us on _our_ grammar mistakes when we talk! And yet, here you are, using double negatives!" Mabel exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation and giggling like there was no tomorrow.

The young teen laughed back, and soon Candy and Grenda joined in.

"Hey, check that out!" Candy said, pointing enthusiastically at a man putting a poster on the wall.

"The guy?" Grenda asked.

"No! The poster!" the raven-haired girl corrected.

The four friends studied the poster, which advertised the _Gravity Falls High Talent Show_.

"Wow," Mabel managed to mutter.

"Guys, we should totally enter! We could perform an awesome song or something!" Terra prompted.

"I can play the piano and the keyboard." Candy said.

"And I can play the drums!" Grenda added.

"Awesome! I can play electric and acoustic guitar. And Mabel- you could sing." Terra told them.

"Guys, guys, hold it. Performing in the show sounds great and all, but we'd need to find out what to play, print out the music and lyrics, practice, and perfect the act in two weeks. You all think we can do that?" Mabel asked.

Terra beamed with confidence. "Of course we-"

" _Can't._ You four losers would get last place for sure." Pacifica cut in.

Terra's expression hardened. "What did I tell you-"

"And what did _I_ tell _you_ , hmm? Remember sweatheart, my parents are the richest people in town. And I'm quite sure I could get them to pull a few strings, get a couple people fired even." Pacifica said, a cold smirk on her face as she stared into Terra's eyes.

Terra's eyes teared up slightly, and she shook her head.

"You...Y-you wouldn't,"

"Oh, believe me, I would."

"You can't!" Terra exclaimed pleadingly.

"Hon, you know I can." Pacifica replied.

Terra clutched her hands into fists by her side, then unclutched them, stood up with her tray in her hands, and headed for the trash cans. Mabel, Candy, and Grenda picked up their trays and quickly followed behind her.

"Terra. Terra, what was that all about?" Mabel asked her.

"I...I don't want to talk about it."

"But, Terra-"

"Look, Mabel," Terra said, trying to sound calm, "Pacifica is rich, blonde, b-i-t-c-h; end of story!"

The school bell rang and everyone headed to their next class. The four friends walked down the hall in silence.

* * *

Mabel walked into her room and dropped her bookbag on the floor. She had no homework and nothing to do. She thought for a few minutes and decided the best way to kill time would be to take a nap.

The brunette changed into her pajamas and laid her clothes neatly on the edge of her bed. She put her hair in a braid to the side and opened her door.

"Dipper! If Mom and Dad ask- I'm taking a nap!" She yelled down the hall.

Without waiting for a reply, she closed the door and climbed into her bed, quickly falling asleep, unbeknownst to the dream she would have.

* * *

_Mabel stood on a stage. Confused, she looked around. She recognized that she was in the Gravity Falls High School auditorium. Peering out into the crowd, she saw several parents, teachers, almost all the students in both the elementary and high school, and other members of the schools._

_"Full house, huh?" she heard someone whisper in her ear._

_Mabel turned to her right, seeing Terra sitting on a stool next to her, holding and electric guitar. Mabel herself, was also sitting on a stool in front of a microphone, an acoustic guitar resting in her lap._

_She then took a look behind her to see Candy standing at a keyboard, and Grenda at the drums._

_"Yeah. There are people standing up for goodness sake." Mabel whispered back. She couldn't help but smile widely._

_Then, involuntarily, she turned on her microphone, and began to strum her guitar, her friends following her lead. She then opened her mouth and sang._

_When she finished, the crowd clapped and cheered and shouted her name._

_Mabel!_

_Mabel!_

_Mabel!_

_Mabel's friend Terra, turned to her and beamed._

_"That was great, Mabel! Now it's time to wake up."_

_"Huh?" Mabel uttered in confusion._

_Her friend chuckled, and said, "It's time to wake up."_

_Something was wrong, Mabel could tell. Because the voice speaking through Terra was not her's, it was male. And impossibly familiar. It sent a shiver up her spine, but she couldn't place it._

_"Wake up, Mabel!" the voice shouted at her. "Wake up!" Now it sounded like her brother, not the other voice._

_" **Wake up!** " her brother's voice screamed through Terra._

_As Mabel slipped out of her dreams, she heard Terra say something else in the other male voice. She couldn't tell what it said, but she caught one word: Star. Then she woke up._

* * *

Mabel shot awake to her brother shaking her shoulders and calling her name.

"Mabel!" he repeated.

The brunette rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"Huh? What is it Dipper?" she asked.

"It's time for dinner. You were sleeping pretty heavily. You ok?"

Mabel nodded, a smile appearing on her face.

"Yeah, Dip, I'm good. Anyways, let's go eat. I'm starving!"

The teenage girl jumped out of her bed and sped downstairs, her brother following close behind.

The twin teenagers got downstairs and sat at the table with their mom and dad. After they fixed their plates and sat down, they began to discuss their day, one by one.

Their father and mother talked about thier jobs, and Dipper didn't have much to say, other than how they had a couple of tests today and he was sure he'd aced them. When they got around to Mabel, they expected to see her frown, loose her appitite, and say nothing had happened. But instead, she beamed.

"Well, dear family," she began, which caused her brother above everyone else to wonder what the hell had happened to his sister. "There just so happens to be a talent show at the high school in two weeks, and my best friends and I will be performing!" she exclaimed.

"Congrats, Mabes," Dipper said to his sister, bearing a similar smile.

"What will you and your friend be doing for the talent show?" the twins's father asked.

"We'll performing a song. I'll be singing and playing the acoustic guitar, Grenda's got the drums, Candy's playing the keyboard, and Terra is gonna play the electric guitar." Mabel explained. "I'm not sure what the name of the song is, yet, but I'll search the internet after dinner."

"That's great, honey. Good luck!" her mother told her.

"Thanks! By the way, I'll need to spend a lot of time practicing with the others, so after school, can I take the bus to Terra's house?" Mabel asked, turning to her parents.

Her mother and father nodded. They were proud of their duaghter, and happy that she wasn't so sad like she usually was after a school day.

After dinner, Mabel searched up the song she sang in her dream. She found out it was called "Mean Girls" by a girl named Rachel Crow. After a slight alteration to the lyrics, she printed them out along with the sheet music for the song for her guitar, Terra's guitar, Candy's keyboard, and Grenda's drums. She placed the printed out paper in her binder, which she placed in her book bag.

Seeing as it wasn't too late, she called the girls and arranged the after-school practice. They were certainly happy when she told them they'd be performing, and couldn't wait for practice!


	2. You no longer run my world

"I'm glad you agreed to perform with us." Terra said to Mabel, as they rode on the bus to her house.

"Well, I think we can do it! I've got the lyrics and the sheet music, so with enough practice, we should be able to perfect this!" Mabel exclaimed.

"So, what song are we singing?" Terra asked.

Mabel made a gesture like she was zipping her mouth shut.

"I'm not telling you until the girls are with us at practice." the brunette firmly stated.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please, with a cherry on top and a beautiful sweater made by the awesomest person in the world, who just so happens to be Mabel Pines?" the girl asks, with the best puppy dog eyes she can make, and the most pathetic sounding voice she could muster.

"No, no, no. I'm not telling. But thanks for the compliments."

Giving up, the rebel slumped in her seat and gave a defeated sigh.

The female Pines twin rested a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you all day. What happened between you and Pacifica? What was that threat she gave you in lunch room mean?"

Terra sighed. She knew that she couldn't hold back the information from Mabel, lest the twin ask her more and pester her until she got answers.

"Well, as you know, Pacifica's parents are the richest people in town. And with their money, they're more powerful than the mayor. My parents work at this business that her parents have complete control over. She could fire them in a moment. And that's what she holds against me whenever try to stand up to her a lot. She could so easily ruin my life, but all she does i hold it over my head like the backmailing, uptight, snooty, snobby, cold-hearted, bratty b-i-t-c-h she is. I don't know why she wants me as a friend, though. Several times, she's tried to sway my decisions to siding with her. To be honest, it makes me sick. I don't know what her motive is, but I really don't care. I am _never_ going to be her friend again. _Ever._ "

"Wow." was all Mabel could think to say at first. Then she said, "I'm sorry. You really don't deserve to be treated like that at all."

Terra snorted and laughed spitefully and sarcastically.

"Ya think?" she asked, sarcasm evident in her tone.

Mabel enveloped her friend in hug.

"I _know._ "

"Ok, here's our next stop." the bus driver announced.

Terra, seeing her house outside the window, grabbed Mabel by the wrist and practically dragged her out. But Mabel was close at her heels, and both girls were running.

When they got inside, Candy and Grenda weren't there yet. They wouldn't be here until about 3:45. Seeing as it was 3:24 on the clock in the living room, Terra walked in the kitchen and grabbed two cans of Pitt Cola from the fridge. She handed one to Mabel and they both ploped down on the couch.

After sitting around for a few minutes, they decided to go in the garage and set up for practice.

Candy and Grenda arrived no long after the girls were done setting up and they all practiced for about two and a half hours before going home.

* * *

The girls repeated the same practicing routine until the night of the talent show. The talent show started at five o'clock, so they did their homework and got in about half and hour of practicing before they went to the high school.

Once they arrived, they saw that the entire auditorium was filled up t the point where people where standing up, or dragging in spare chairs from the supply rooms.

Mabel and her band were going to perform last, Pacifica and her friends going on right before them with a dance routine to some song Mabel had never even heard of.

While Mabel and her friends watched the first of many groups talent show performers walk on the stage, Mabel was tapped on the shoulder.

"Miss," a man said. He looked to be in his twenties, with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Your band's dressing room is ready with the costumes. I'll take you there." he said. His voice had a strange familiarity to it, but Mabel couldn't place it.

"Um, are you sure you aren't mistaking my band for someone else's?" Mabel asked the man.

He shook his head. "You're Mabel, right? Mabel Pines?" he asked, to which Mabel nodded.

"Yeah, your band has a dressing room. Someone called and arranged it." he told her.

The man began walking, motioning for the four girls to follow him.

"Who?" Mabel questioned, her suspicion rising.

"I'm not sure; he never gave a name. But I could tell it was a man." he answered.

 _"Sure, cause that little piece of info just narrows it down a lot!"_ the slightly older twin thought sarcastically. She then inwardly sighed, thinking, _"Well, never look a gift horse in the mouth."_

The man opened a door along the back wall, which led to a large dressing room, with an ajoining bathroom.

"Your outfits are in the boxes under the rack, and are marked with name tags. Good luck in the show! I'll be watching." The man then closed the door, leaving the four girls in there.

"Wow, Mabel. This is so cool! I don't know how you set this up, but it's great!" Mabel's friends exclaimed.

They all walked over to the rack, seeing eight boxes on the ground under the clothing rack. Each one had a name written on the top, whit something written next to the name.

_Mabel- Clothes_

_Terra- Clothes_

_Candy- Clothes_

_Grenda- Clothes_

_Mabel- Accessories & Shoes_

_Terra- Accessories & Shoes_

_Candy- Accessories & Shoes_

_Grenda- Accessories & Shoes_

The girls squealed and picked up their boxes, then each of them went into one of the five stalls in the bathroom. After dressing, they walked out of the bathroom and over to the large vanity and even larger mirror, where they found brushes, combs, several hair care products, lotions, and a wide assortment of make-up and nail polish, along with polish remover, and even some make-up removing wipes. They also found several skin care prodacts in the drawers of the vanity, along with more of what they found on top of the vanity.

After the four teens finished their hair and make-up, and straightening out thier clothes, they took a look in the mirror and gasped.

"We...Look... _Gorgeous!_ " they exclaimed.

Grenda was wearing a light pink top that had no sleeves and kept going for a few inches at the sides, and a pair of hot pink jeans. She had on mascara, pink lipstick, and light pink eyeshadow. She also wore pink converse, a silver necklace with light pink and hot pink jewels, and a silver bracelet with light pink jewels. Her hair was down and curled, and it had been thrown over her left shoulder. It was left untucked behind her left ear, but tucked behind her right ear. In her right ear, she wore an earing with a light pink and hot pink feather.

Candy wore a green dress that went to her knees, with one strap on her right shoulder, but no strap on her right shoulder. There was a darker green sash around the waist-line of the dress, and she wore white stockings and green flats that had a slight heel. Here hair had been put into a low side-ponytail that hung over her exposed shoulder. She wore a pair of darker green feather earrings. She also wore mascara, a bit of red lipstick, light green eyeshadow, and some dark green nail polish.

Terra was wearing a black dress with straps that came around her neck and met at the sweatheart neckline, with black leggings that dissappeared into her almost-knee-high black combat boots. The dress had a diagonal bottom, the top stopping about mid-thigh and the bottom stopping just above the knee. She wore mascara, black eyeliner, black lipstick, and two pairs of earrings. The first pair were simple small silver hoops, but the second pair which were directly behind them were grey and black feather earrings. She also had her hair braided down her back.

Mabel wore a magenta dress that stopped just below her knees, and a pair of 2-inch white open-toed heels with that cute web-like design on top. There was a white sash on the dress right below her chest, and from there the dress was made of tool. The top of the dress had a sweatheart neckline and the straps were just like Terra's, but white. She had her hair in a ponytail with a few wispy curls down to frame here face. She wore a subtle amount of magenta eyeshadow and some mascara, along with a touch of pink lipstick. She also wore a pair of silver earrings, each in the shape of the North star (the one that's got, like, eight points).

"We look absolutely amazing!" they all exclaimed once again.

The girls chatted among themselves for a minute or two before they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Terra said.

The man who had showed them to the dressing room opened the door and balked.

"Uh, you girls are on in five. By the way, ya look gorgeous, Star." the man said, looking at Mabel.

"Star?" she asked.

"Your earrings; they're shaped like stars." he replied.

"Ok, thanks for the heads-up. We'll be out in a moment." Terra said.

The man nodded and closed the door.

Making a quick last-minute check to their appearance, the girls walked outside the dressing room.

As they stood by the curtains, Mabel asked, "You girls nervous?"

Her friends nodded, but smiled widely.

"We're nervous, sure, but ready as we'll ever be." Candy said.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Grenda exclaimed.

"Well, well, well, I thought you losers wouldn't show." came the cold, mean voice of Pacifica Northwest.

She and her two followers walked up to Mabel.

"We'd love to chat, but's it's our turn. Good luck, though. You'll need if your gonna get enything higher than last place!" the blonde sneered. Her friends followed behind her, chuckling.

Pacifica and her friends walked out on the stage and performed their dance routine, which was actually pretty good. But as the routine came to a close, Mabel knew her group was next. She was starting to get nervous, but one look at her firends told her it was ok, and that they'd do great.

Right as Pacifica was being applauded, Mabel felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, if we don't win, the girls and I want you to know something; win or lose, we're still your friends and we're still there for ya." Terra assured the brunette. Mabel hugged her friends, then they anxiously waited for the speaker to announce them.

"Give another round of applause for Pacifica!" the speaker told the audience, which happily complied. He then paused for a moment before continuing, "Ok, we've come to our final act of the night. It will take a moment for us to move the instruments on to the stage, so feel free to talk amongst yourselves, and I'll be back to announce the act shortly."

The speaker left the stage and the audience started murmuring. Mabel and her friends worked quickly to place the stools, microphone, drums, and keyboard for their song. About five minutes later, the announcer returned to the stage and Mabel and her friends go t in their place behind the curtains.

"Ok, our last act of the night is a band. And I've already seen the girls in this band, and they really dressed for the occassion. Anyways, give it up for the musical talent of Mabel, Terra, Candy, and Grenda!"

The curtains opened to reveal the four friends, who were greeted by the applause of the audience. They quickly died down until the entire auditorium was silent.

Mabel turned on the microphone, tapped it a couple times to test it, then said, "Good evening everyone! My friends and I are here to sing a special song. It's called _Mean Girls._ We hope you enjoy it." Mabel then cued her friends to start.

She took a deep breath and began singing.

_Do you ever go to lunch with no one by your side_   
_Cause the moment you arrive they all leave the table_   
_Calling me everything but my name_   
_Need I remind you again just call me Mabel_   
_How would you feel if you running home crying_   
_Lock yourself in your room, don't want anyone to see ya_   
_While everyone's having fun outside, and you're telling yourself_

_I won't let it get to me no more_   
_I don't wanna feel this way_   
_I can't believe I let it go so far_   
_No no, it's not okay_   
_What do you know about me?_   
_Do you wanna know what I think?_   
_Mean girls, mean girls_   
_I'm a just comb you outta my curls_   
_Mean girls, mean girls_   
_You no longer run my world_   
_Mean girls, mean girls_   
_I'm a just comb you outta my curls_

Everyone could hear the emotion in Mabel's voice. They knew, even though someone else had written this song, she was singing from the heart.

_How would you feel every time you go to school_   
_Someone's looking at you weird calling you a loser_   
_All these girls wearing cute pink tops_   
_Guess I didn't get the memo_   
_Cause they're laughing at my sweater_   
_Well I hope you feeling good about you treating someone you know like a perfect stranger_   
_Cause it's easier than standing by my side_   
_Ohhh_

_I won't let it get to me no more_   
_I don't wanna feel this way_   
_I can't believe I let it go so far_   
_No no, it's not okay_   
_What do you know about me?_   
_Do you wanna know what I think?_   
_Mean girls, mean girls_   
_I'm a just comb you outta my curls_   
_Mean girls, mean girls_   
_You no longer run my world_

_Who do you think you are_   
_Loud mouth, cafeteria star_   
_Maybe somebody was cruel to you_   
_So you think that's what you're supposed to do_   
_One day, it might be you_   
_When you need a friend, but you no longer cool_   
_When everyone leaves when you walk in the room_   
_I just hope they forgive you_

_I won't let it get to me no more_   
_I don't wanna feel this way_   
_I can't believe I let it go so far_   
_No no, it's not okay_   
_What do you know about me?_   
_Do you wanna know what I think?_   
_Mean girls, mean girls_   
_I'm a just comb you outta my curls_   
_Mean girls, mean girls_   
_You no longer run my world_   
_Mean girls, mean girls_   
_I'm a just comb you outta my curls_

As the song drew to a close, Mabel lowered her voice, singing the last ten words.

_Mean girls, mean girls  
You no longer run my world _

Mabel knew people would like the song, but she was blown away by the thunderous applause. Everyone stood up, shouting, whistling, and clapping. Mabel even saw Old Man McGucket shouting in the crowd. How had he even gotten in?

Mabel didn't even care. She and her friends beamed and waved at the crowd. Once again, the curtains drew shut, and the girls exited the stage.

"Give another round of applause to Mabel, Terra, Candy, and Grenda! That was amazing!" the speaker announced.

Once again the audience erupted into booming applause and shouts.

"Ok, well we're going to have a fifteen minute intermission to let the judges deliberate. I'll come back out after they've decided, and I'll annouce the winner! Good luck to all the contestants!" the speaker once again exited the stage.

As they judges sat, dileberating, all the contestants backstage were talking. Some people even went up to Mabel and her friends and congradualated them.

"Hey, Mabel!" Pacifica called out.

Mabel turned around to see the blonde approaching her.

"Hey Pacifica. That routine you and your friends did was great." Mabel complimented.

"Yeah, well, your singing sucks! I mean, I was wondering if I was hearing a voice singing or nails scraping a chalkboard." the blonde said, laughing coldly at the brunette.

Mabel's bottom lip trembled and her eyes started to sting. She had tried so hard to ignore Pacifica, but the blonde was just so mean!

"And where did you get that sorry excuse for a dress? The dumpster? Did Old Man McGucket give it to you?" she asked. The blonde then brought her face close to Mabel's and whispered, "You will _never_ be near as pretty as me. You will _never_ win against me in any _shape, size, form, or fashion_. You are just a _sad, ugly, stupid, little loser_ who isn't even worthy to be in my presence. So why don't you go back to your little shack and-"

Pacifica was suddenly pushed back and held against the wall. The force of the push had knocked a lot of the air out of her, and it left her gasping for air, as well as gasping in surprise.

"And why don't you leave her alone?" a dangerously low and calm male voice asked. Once again, Mabel's spine tingled, as it was the voice that had an impossible familiarity that she still couldn't place. But somewhere in the back her mind, she knew that she knew this man.

"Who the hell are you?!" Pacifica yelled in his face.

It was hard to see the man due to how dimly lit it was in the area they were in backstage, but Mabel was pretty sure she saw a mop of blonde hair on his head.

"I'm a friend of Mabel, and that's all you need to know. And if you don't leave her alone, I swear-" he then leaned in close and whispered into Pacifica's ear, "I'll make your life a _living nightmare_. Do you understand?"

Not knowing what else to do, and paralyzed by fear, the blonde girl nodded and quietly stuttered, "Y-yes."

Releasing her, the man turned to Mabel. The brunette knew she would never forget his face. He had pale skin, blue-gray eyes, and blonde hair. He flashed her a smirk, winked, then walked off without another word.

All seven girls stood there shocked, and Mabel blushed heavily.

"Mabel," Terra said, " _who_ was that?!"

Mabel stared at her friend for a moment, and three words came from her mouth that Terra certainly hadn't wanted as an answer;

"I don't know."

Pacifica suddenly shot up.

"You don't know?! He said he was a friend of _yours_!" Pacifica yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Mabel. "How could you _not_ know?!"

Mabel would've made a reply, but she was cut off by the speaker returning to the stage to announce the winner.

Pacifica pushed past Mabel and stood close to the edge of the curtain, waiting elatedly.

"Ok, let's have all of our acts back on the stage!" the man announced.

Each of the contestants walked onto the stage and stood, waiting for the winners to be announced. Several awards were handed out, but not the 1st, 2nd, place ones.

"Ok, I'd like to have all the contestants leave the stage except for Pacifica and Mabel, and their groups." The man waited until the contestants had gone off the stage before continuing. "Alright, one of these groups won 2nd place, but the other won 1st! Now, remember, it's not about winning or losing, but that you tried. And without further adue," the man said, opening the envelope in his hands. He pulled out the paper and unfolded it.

Pacifica shot Mabel a cold smirk.

" _I won._ " she mouthed. But then she stopped as the name was announced.

"And tonight's winner is Mabel Pines and her amazing band!" the man announced.

The audience erupted in appluase once again!

Pacifica's mouth hung open as she watched the man hand the trophy over to Mabel. She and her frinds held it high, laughing and smiling. Several people in the audience took their pictures, too. Mabel and her friends saw Pacifica and her two followers march off the stage.

Mabel kept up her smile, but scanned the crowd. She spotted who she was looking for. The man who had defended her just minutes earlier stood to the side along the wall of the auditorium, smiling at her. He winked, then turned and left the auditorium.

" _Thank you, Mystery Guy._ " she thought.

After the girls left the stage, they got dressed in their own clothes. They would've left the boxes there, but inside each box was a post-it note with the same message: _Keep the clothes and shoes and accessories. They're yours. Consider them an extra 1st Place prize._

Mabel and her friends told eachother good-bye and went home. As Mabel sat in the back seat with her twin brother, her family continued to congradualate her.

"You were amazing, honey." her mom said.

"You did and exceptional job, sweetheart." her father complimented.

"That was awesome, Mabes!" her brother exclaimed.

Her great uncle, Stanford Pines, patted her on the back.

"Ya made me proud, Kiddo, ya made me proud." he told her.

"Grunkle Stan, are you _crying?_ " Mabel asked with a smile, putting on her skepticals.

"What?! No, I'm not crying. That's just, uh, liquid pride. Yeah, liquid pride." the conman replied.

"Yeah, I think I'm shedding some liquid pride, too." the twins' father said.

"Aww, guys, that's sweet." Mabel said, taking off her skepticals. She as well shed a tear.

"Hey Mabel, you shedding liquid pride, too." her brother jokingly asked.

"Nah, Bro-Bro. That performance took a lot out of me, and I'm sweating through my eyes." the slightly older twin said before giggling.

All the giggles soon turned into full on laughter, everyone joining in.

Mabel knew, as she sat in the car and laughed with her family, that these mean girls, no matter how powerful they thought they were, no longer ran her world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this two-shot! Also, there will be a sequel that will be at least four chapters called "Prom Problems".


End file.
